hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk Sakura
Name: Dusk Sakura "Winter" Physical Description- Age: 12 Species: Human Race: Caucasian Skin tone: Very pale, almost gray Hair Color: Dark purple Hairstyle: Long and staight, sometimes in a ponytail for special occasions Facial Features- Nose: Tiny Jaw: Slightly pointed, slender Cheekbones: Average Brow: Thin Eyes- Color: Purple Shape: Large Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Personal Information- Personality- Personality type: The shy tomboy/emo Sexuality: Straight Clique (If in school): Doesn't go to school Do they play any sports? No Do they play any instruments? Sing? She plays the piano and sometimes sings Are they artistically talented? Yes Are they a Leader or a Follower? Follower Favorites- Food: Sushi Drink: Green Tea Class: Doesn't go to school Animal: Wolf Color: Black and White Type of Music: Emo Genre of books: Mystery Subject (if they are in school): Doesn't go to school Place: Her room Profession- Career (If they are still in school, what do they plan to be?): Singer Are they happy in their job/ at school? Niether Do they have any serious hobbies? No How do they get to work/school? She doesn't If they own a car, describe it: None How long is their commute? None Family- Who do they live with? Russia, Japan, Canada, and Italy (she alternates every week) Are they married? No Do they have children? No Are they in a romantic relationship? No Who is/are their love interests? Canada/Russia Is someone in love with them? No Do they know about the love? No What is their relationship with their parents like? They died in a car crash when she was 8 Siblings?: They died in a car crash when she was 8 Mother's name: Lily Father's name: Hiroshii Siblings' names: Katie (little sister), John (older brother) Do they have any pets? No Names and species: None Childhood- Childhood friends: None Were their parents ever divorced? Yes If so, how old was the character? 4 Was the character ever abused? Yes If so, by who? Her father What kind of abuse? Beating her severley How long did the abuse continue? 1 year How was it stopped? The divorce What was their relationship with Grandparents? They died before she could meet them Have they lost a Grandparent? Yes Aunt/Uncles? None Psychology- Does the character have any psychological disorders? No Personality disorders? No Borderline personality disorders? No Eating disorders? Cannot eat meat Do they self-injure in any way? If so, what method? Skipping meals Why? Other kids that she meet say she's fat, even though she's not Do they have any addictions? No Religious beliefs- What religion does the character identify with? Christian How does the character practice this faith? Praying When did they find their faith? Were they born into it? Yes Does their faith cause any problems? Religious conflicts with China Are they ever persecuted? No Any other notes: Her entire family died in a car crash when she was 8. She managed to escape the wreckage and was crying for help on the side of the road. Russia and Canada were walking to America's house when Canada heard her crying. Thinking it was a trapped animal, Canada ran into the trees. A few minutes later, Canada returned to Russia with the crying Dusk in his arms. They continued to America's house, and talked to her when they got there. They voted to take her in as thier own (against Germany's will), and she grew to love them. She still lives with them, and will untill they die. She represents the province Sakatchewan, even though she is American Category:Human Category:Human: Female